Vows and Tribulations
by x-Shadow-x
Summary: Kai promised to marry Tyson when he grew up. That was 3 years ago. Now Tyson wants Kai to hold to that promise. What next? [TyKa] Part 3 up
1. You Promised!

**Vows and Tribulations**

**AN:** Sorry to all who have been waiting for updates and the like from me. I've been snowed with work from school, cos my final exams are now within sight. Four and a half weeks of school and then it's all over. Then on to University! This is another **TyKa** fic, and I got this idea when my mind started to stray in the middle of my German oral exam, then kept on straying for the rest of the day. Did absolutely nothing all day. I promise an update for **24** will be on the way soon, I have it written up now and ready for posting! I shall also try to update **Demolition**, but I'm afraid **Fallen** is on hold until the summer vacation cos I'll start profusely twitching if I have to study to get an A in German and write Fanfiction in English XDXD.

**_

* * *

For Ashla: Cos she knows the pain of the Leaving Cert. Good luck!

* * *

_**

One

The blood red sunset poured in through the bathroom window of the local gym. A young man had just emerged from the showers, and after having gotten dressed, he moved towards the mirrors at the sinks to sort out his hair. His long slate bangs stuck to his face because of the water, and he felt a cold chill trickle down his spine. He looked into the mirror at his face: the face paint he had once adorned so often in his youth was now gone, a memory he put away when he left beyblading behind three years ago. His amethyst eyes still maintained the cold quality they had always held during his days of being a beyblader. This quality had earned him a significant amount of respect through the sense of fear they could instil with a single withering look.

Now eighteen, Kai Hiwatari had spent the last three years finishing his education and rebuilding his grandfather's company. Constructing Biovolt from the ground up had been a long and tiresome process, as well as an expensive one, but he felt that it had been a worthwhile project to take on board. He wasn't too far from people he knew, as he now had Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian working for him under the new Biovolt: the primary objective now not being to use Bit Beasts as weapons to fight others, but to research Bit Beasts and to come to the defence of them and their Beybladers. Only a few weeks previously had Biovolt and the BBA joined forces and they were now working together. Mr Dickenson always commended the work of the new Biovolt, often joking that the Bay City police were entirely incompetent in matters involving beyblading and beybladers.

With not a lot of free time available to him, Kai relished any free moment he was given, and since he wasn't in good contact with his friends in the G Revolutions, he either spent his free time catching up on more work, or, as he had done today, at the gym. He had no intention of slacking on his training. Not at all.

Sighing, he started to draw his wet bangs away from his face and searched the pockets of his jeans for his comb. The squeaking noise of the door to the shower room rung out, causing Kai to wince slightly, but he chose to ignore whoever it was that had entered, or exited, and carried on with what he was doing. Suddenly choosing to look at his feet, the Biovolt CEO noticed that his comb had made its way out of his pocket and onto the floor. Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh of annoyance, he bent down to pick it up. He stood up again, comb in hand, and jumped when another face was staring back at him.

"What, am I that scary Kai?" the familiar face smiled at him. It was Tyson.

"That depends," Kai replied, almost smugly, not paying his old friend any attention as he began to wash his comb through. It wasn't until Tyson's arms slid around his waist that Kai chose to take Tyson a little more seriously. "What are you doing!"

"Holding on to what's mine," Tyson replied, a seductive smile now spread across his features as his arms remained around Kai's middle.

"What's yours?" Kai seemed irritated. "Last I checked, I belonged to no one."

"Oh don't tell me you forgot, Kai," Tyson started to taunt the older man, a knowing tone to his voice. Kai shot Tyson a withering look, and for a moment Tyson seemed fazed by it, but his composure swiftly returned. "We're eighteen now Kai, and you told me that at eighteen you'd be all mine."

"I said no such thing! Let me go!" Kai's annoyance started to show and he put the comb down on the side of the sink and turned to face Tyson, attempting to push him back, but Tyson remained where he was, pulling Kai closer to his own body.

"You really don't remember?" Tyson's taunting was starting to get to Kai at this point. "Alright then, I'll remind you. Let's have a reminder of events three years ago…"

* * *

****

Flashback

Tyson's lips were pressed gently over Kai's, the bluenette savouring this moment of closeness with the normally impassive older teen. He suddenly felt himself being pushed away, by Kai no less.

"Hey!" Tyson wailed, looking at Kai's face which had turned a deep shade of red. "Why'd you do that!"

"I'm not going to kiss you, Tyson," Kai replied, trying to hide the redness that was creeping out across his cheeks.

"Why not!" Tyson asked indignantly. "Do I have bad breath!"

"I…I…" Kai was struggling to think of an excuse as to why he pushed the younger teen away. "I'll kiss you when you grow up." A quick save on Kai's part.

"When I grow up?" Tyson looked slightly puzzled at this. "You mean, when we're adults, you'll kiss me? Full on for real?"

"Whatever," Kai shook his hand in a nonchalant fashion. He just wanted Tyson to shut up and not try kissing him again.

"So…can I marry you when I've grown up too?" Tyson asked, almost meekly. Though slightly taken aback by this, Kai figured that between now and whenever Tyson and Kai were to meet again as adults, Tyson would have found a beautiful woman and they'd be engaged anyway.

"Sure, whatever," Kai agreed, lying back down in the grass, taking up a small piece in his mouth and going silent, closing his eyes. He didn't notice the happy smile that spread across Tyson's face.

"So you'll be all mine then…" Tyson muttered quietly to himself. Acknowledging that Kai wasn't going to answer him, he laid down in the grass himself, and the two were in companionable silence for some time.

****

End Flashback

* * *

"Oh no…" Kai muttered, recalling every detail of that agreement. Tyson's coming here seemed inconclusive proof that he had not found a woman as Kai had hoped, and this was evidenced by the fact that Tyson's arms remained around Kai's waist and that he'd referred to Kai as 'his'.

"Eighteen constitutes as grown-up Kai," Tyson continued, a devilish spark igniting in his eyes. "And that means you're all mine." Kai couldn't argue, the use of the word 'constitutes', which would have been seen as a pretty big word in the younger Tyson's vocabulary, did signify his ascendance into adulthood. Plus he used it in the right context. Kai was now officially backed into a corner. "So Kai…when do you want to get married?"

"Hold on!" Kai protested, still trying to pry Tyson's arms from his waits but to no avail. "That was a long time ago Tyson! I didn't think you'd remember!"

"Well, I did," Tyson appeared to be deriving great joy from this entire scenario, and even more joy from the strange looks the pair were getting from the other men present in the shower room.

"Tyson, I'm not gay!" Kai hissed.

"Well, neither am I. I'm bisexual, I like men or women," Tyson replied, as if it didn't matter that the volume of his voice was rather high. "And out of all the men I know, you're the one who promised to marry me." Tyson looked Kai up and down. "Plus you're a lot sexier than I recall you being." Kai's face flared up to a similar shade of red as it did back when Tyson first kissed him.

"Shut up Tyson!" Kai gave him a warning glare, bringing their faces to within inches of each other.

"Easy now you," Tyson placed his finger on the tip of Kai's nose. "That's no way to treat your fiancé now, is it?" Tyson finally released his arms from around Kai's waist. "You coming? I was heading back to mine to get something to eat. You hungry?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Kai replied, gritting his teeth to try and stop himself from lunging out and killing the bluenette.

"OK come on then!" Tyson reached forward and grabbed Kai's arm, Kai swiftly reaching for his comb before being dragged out of the shower room by the ecstatic younger man. He had the distinct feeling that making that promise to Tyson was a huge mistake.


	2. Spread the Mystery

**AN:** Cool people liked it! Yay me! And if anyone found spelling mistakes in that, I wrote it after 10pm! I usually fall victim to the 10pm Typo Syndrome so there's my excuse (cough). One of my friends has a habit of seeing what'll hit him first: the drink or the 10pm Typo Syndrome. More often than not it's the alcohol that gets there first and kills his spelling XD. To any reviewer who thinks Kai should be uke, all I have to say to you is rock on! I too enjoy reading stories in which Kai is uke, and had planned to make him so from the start! No doubt there will be an uncensored version of this story somewhere, I'll let you know where when I've started it XD. OK! Love you all! (hugs)

* * *

Two

Kai couldn't help but watch in disbelief as Tyson began to recount the entire story of their impending marriage to his grandfather. He had chosen to sit outside by the Koi pond while the bluenette joyfully regaled his grandfather with the cringe-inducing truth.

"Why did I go and promise something like that!" Kai cursed inwardly, looking down at his hands. _"I should have known that Tyson would have held out for me on purpose! Just to get to me! Like he did with that kiss!"_ Kai rose to his feet and began to walk around the small pond, nervousness and irritation treading into every step he took. _"Stupid Rei! That's the last time I confide in anything with him! He had to have told Tyson about my crush on him, thus making him decide to kiss me just to torment me! I'm going to kill that useless account of a Chinese beyblader when I get my goddamn hands on him…"_

Kai cursed inwardly, looking down at his hands. Kai rose to his feet and began to walk around the small pond, nervousness and irritation treading into every step he took. 

"Hey Kai!" Tyson suddenly emerged from the house, his grandfather in tow. The old man had a disturbing smile on his face that made Kai feel incredibly uneasy. Kai stopped as the pair walked over to him. "Seems that my Gramps approves! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah…swell…" Kai mumbled, his tone lacking enthusiasm.

"I think it's mighty sweet that you're hooking up with my lil man," Grandpa said, his usual hip attitude shining through as it always did.

"I can't wait to tell the guys! Man I haven't spoken to any of them in years! Not after Hilary went to beauty school and Kenny went to computer college!" Tyson felt the excitement of the occasion bubble up inside him. Kai just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Tyson whipped out his small, slightly dated cell phone and began to search through his phone book. Kai felt himself, as if on impulse, slide his hand into his own pocket to reach for his own cell phone. It was a lot newer than Tyson's, and didn't look quite so beaten up. It was one of the perks of owning his own company.

"Tyson, it's late, maybe you should leave this until later," Kai tried to reason with the younger man, to put off his humiliation for at least an extra day. He couldn't handle the laughs and smirks he'd receive from his former team mates when they found out.

"It's not that late!" Tyson grinned, finding Kenny's number first. "It's not even nine o'clock! Besides, they'll be more than happy to hear from me!" pressing the call button, Tyson held the phone to his ear and awaited Kenny's response. Kai groaned silently, feeling the walls of his life starting to crash down all around him. Tyson's face lit up when Kenny answered.

"Hello?" Kenny's familiar voice asked, slightly slurred, but Tyson put that down to the poor quality of his cell phone.

"Kenny! It's me! Tyson!" Tyson almost squealed with delight at hearing his old friend's voice again.

"Tyson! Why are you calling me this late!" Kenny asked, an almost irrational tone to his voice.

"Kenny, it's only eight thirty," Tyson sighed. "Get a grip! What could you seriously be doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing! I'm not doing anything!" Kenny's sudden sharp response made Tyson realise that it wasn't his cell phone that was making Kenny's voice sound slurred.

"Kenny, are you drunk!" Tyson's eyes were wide as he prepared himself for the answer.

"Me! Drunk! How dare you suggest such a thing!" Kenny started to yell some inaudible speech down the phone at Tyson. Tyson held the phone at arm's length and looked at Kai.

"Do you understand drunk?" Tyson asked.

"…No," came Kai's bland response.

"Thought so," Tyson rolled his eyes when Kenny finally stopped ranting.

"OK, so maybe I'm a little drunk…" Kenny said, finally becoming understandable.

"You think?" Tyson was amused that Kenny, of all people, would hang loose at computer college, of all places.

"So…" a gulping noise was heard from Kenny's end of the phone. "You called?"

"Yeah…I just called to ask if you'd be in town any time soon," Tyson began, finally pushing Kenny being a drunkard to the back of his mind and allowing his marriage to Kai to rise back to the forefront of his thinking.

"Tomorrow. I'm coming back tomorrow," Kenny replied.

"Cool! Then you can swing by my place and come see me and Kai!" Tyson tried to refrain from blurting it all out in one go. He wanted to try and keep Kenny in suspense, plus he wanted to tell them all together.

"Kai? He's alive?" Kenny asked, following by more gulping sounds.

"Of course he's alive!" Tyson retorted, receiving a shocked look followed by a slightly angered glare from Kai.

"What's he doing with you though?" Kenny asked.

"I'll tell you when you and the others get here," Tyson replied, trying to sound mysterious, like what he was hiding was really worth knowing.

"Ooh a party," Kenny felt a strange feeling bubble up inside of him. It was either the excitement of another party or the alcohol, more likely to be the latter rather than the former.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow OK? Come straight here!" Tyson grinned, although Kenny couldn't see it.

"Sure sure, bye Tyson."

"See ya Kenny!" and with that, Tyson hung up the phone and continued to search for the numbers of the rest of the group. The next number he came across was Rei's. "Next up: Rei!" Tyson started to bounce about with joy as he pressed the call button. Kai felt a pang of frustration at the mention of Rei's name.

"If it wasn't for him and his stupid big mouth I wouldn't be in this mess!" Kai thought.

"Rei!" Tyson cried before Rei even had a chance to say hello.

"Tyson!" Rei seemed surprised to hear the voice of his old friend on the other end of the phone. He was sitting in his bunk of the White Tiger Camp. Surprisingly, the cell phone reception was rather good in this area. "Wow! I haven't heard from you in years! How are you, buddy!"

"I'm great!" Tyson beamed. "What have you been up to?"

"Just hanging around with my team."

"More specifically Mariah, huh?" Tyson could feel Rei blush at this and a grin formed on his face.

"Yeah…well…we've gotten pretty close in these three years…" Rei's tone was soft at the thought of Mariah.

"So when are you two getting married? And am I invited?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson! I haven't even asked her yet!"

"Well go ahead and ask her already! I need you here!"

"What for?"

"Ah! You'll find out when you get here! Can you get here tomorrow?"

"It's short notice, but I'll see what I can do," Rei replied, slightly irritated that Tyson wasn't telling him the reason behind his presence being required.

"Cool! Kenny's coming! Hopefully he'll be sober by tomorrow though!" Tyson laughed, smiling broadly upon hearing Rei laugh with him.

"So Kenny's an alcoholic then huh?" Rei still laughed at the idea.

"Well he's on his way," Tyson laughed along with his old Chinese friend.

"Tyson, can you hurry this up?" Kai asked, slightly irritated.

"Is that Kai?" Rei asked, recognising the voice of their impassive team captain in the background.

"Yeah it is, I'd better get going, I have to call Max and Hilary," Tyson looked over at Kai and smiled lightly. "See ya Rei!" Tyson hung up and sent a glare over to Kai. "Don't be rude, Kai. Or I'll be forced to call you 'honey'." With that threat, Kai decided to keep his remarks to himself. The next number Tyson came across was Max's. he knew the call to his friend in America would be fun.

"Hello?" came the slightly muffled voice of Max.

"Maxie!" Tyson burst out. "Hey! How are ya!"

"Tyson? Do you have any idea what time it is here!"

"Uh…no?"

"I thought so."

"Anyway, Max, to get straight to the point before I'm turned into paste by Kai, can you make it over here tomorrow?"

"Tyson! I'm in America! It's going to take me a while to get everything sorted at this short notice!"

"Listen Maxie, it's really important you come. I've got something great to tell you!"

"Well, yippee," Max's voice seemed to drip with sarcasm. Tyson put it down to the fact that he'd woken the blonde up. "Look, Ty, I'll try my best to get to you, alright? Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure buddy!" Tyson suddenly stopped upon hearing a young woman's voice in the background. "Hey Max…" Tyson stifled a laugh. "Who's that in bed with you! You dirty dog!"

"Tyson! Leave off!" Max was starting to get embarrassed, despite his being tired. "It's nothing for you to be worried about!"

"OK whatever," Tyson couldn't keep the grin off his face. Even Kai was smirking upon hearing that Max had a woman in bed with him. "See ya soon! Oh, and say hi to Mariam from us!" he hung up swiftly before Max could protest. Everyone knew that Mariam from the Saint Shields and Max had a special chemistry, and Tyson had recognised her voice straight off. It was unmistakeable.

"Mariam?" Kai smiled knowingly.

"Mariam," Tyson grinned back, finding Hilary's number at last and pressing call. It didn't take long for the young woman to answer. It appeared that her cell phone was perpetually at her side.

"Tyson!" she squealed. She obviously had Caller ID, or at least Caller ID she paid attention to, because he was sure most phones today had that function, and yet no one had known it was him calling. "Oh my GOD! It's so great to hear from you! How are you? Where are you?"

"Hilary! Slow up!" Tyson laughed. "I'm fine, great even. Look, I just called to ask when you'd be in the neighbourhood next."

"I'm in the neighbourhood, Tyson! I'm at my house!"

"Great! So you'll drop by tomorrow?"

"Sure! What for?"

"When the others get here you'll find out!" Tyson teased. "We can talk more then, OK?"

"Sounds great! I hope it's good!"

"Trust me, it is," Tyson looked over to Kai. Kai looked back at him, slightly dazed as if he was being left out of something.

"Good! I'll catch you tomorrow!" and with that, Hilary hung up.

"Never one to mince words," Tyson laughed, putting his phone in his pocket. "I would call Daichi, but do you expect that guy to have a cell phone?"

"No," Kai replied. _"Thank God. One less person to humiliate me," _he thought. Kai snapped back to reality upon noticing that Tyson was now incredibly close to him. How had he been able to cover that distance in such a short space of time without Kai noticing?

"So…what do you want to do until the guys get here?" Tyson asked slyly, sliding a hand up the back Kai's t-shirt, causing Kai to shudder lightly.

"Not what you're thinking of, I'm sure," Kai replied through slightly gritted teeth. Tyson slowly placed his other hand up the front of Kai's t-shirt, snaking it upwards, making Kai's heart race.

"Wow, you've definitely been working out a lot," Tyson noted softly. "Not been slacking on the training one bit, have you?"

"Will you stop trying to feel me up?" Kai asked firmly.

"Come on Kai! We're getting married!"

"Your point?"

"I want to have some pre-marital fun!"

"Oh hell no! I am NOT having sex with you, Granger!"

"Aw Kai! Please! You know I turn you on!"

"Get the hell away from me! I'm not getting into bed with you, and that's it!"

"But you've resigned to the fact that we are getting married! Married people have sex with one another!"

"Married people have sex! We're not married! And besides, I did not resign to that!"

"You haven't exactly denied it." this realisation made Kai blush ferociously for the second time that day. "Fine," Tyson sighed. "We won't have sex. Let's just go inside before it gets cold then." Tyson removed his hands from Kai's chest and walked towards the house. "Unless you like sleeping outside, I suggest you follow me." Frowning, Kai reluctantly followed the younger man indoors. "Oh, and Kai?" Tyson suddenly stopped, causing Kai to smack into him and Tyson's hands went straight to Kai's backside. "I may not be getting you tonight, but I will." Noticing that Kai's glare spelt death, Tyson removed his hands and continued walking. Kai scowled.

"No way you fucking pervert!" Kai muttered, trying to control the giddy sensation that was boiling up in his stomach at the closeness he'd just experience with the bluenette. There was no way that all the old feelings he felt for Tyson were still there…was there?


	3. Let The Trials Begin

Three

Kai's stomach had been doing back flips all morning. He knew that, any minute now, the remaining members of the G Revolutions, save Daichi of course, would burst in and the humiliation festival would begin. every time he heard someone coming near the house, his heart started to race.

_"Take it easy Kai,"_ he silently reassured himself._ "You're getting yourself all worked up. There's no way the guys are going to approve of this marriage, and they're going to suggest that we call it off. I'm all for that." _Kai looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at since Tyson had woken up and fixed his gaze on the bouncing bluenette. Tyson was all over the place, even Kai had to admit he looked happy._ "He looks so excited."_ Kai smiled._ "I always thought his smile was so cute…but he's older now and everything's…different. He's not just cute he's actually…sexually appealing. What am I saying? Am I regretting not jumping into bed with him the moment he offered? I know that if I didn't use some self-restraint I would have done in an instant."_

"Hey Kai?" Tyson waved his hand in front of his companion's face to try and bring Kai out of his daze. "What are you looking at me like that for?" a mischievous grin spread across Tyson's face. "Were you fantasising about me?"

"In your dreams!" Kai scoffed, irritated that not only had Tyson caught him daydreaming but had figured out what he was daydreaming about.

"You're regretting not throwing yourself straight at me last night, aren't you?" Tyson brought himself onto Kai's lap, drawing their faces closer.

"No! I don't want you like that, Tyson."

"So, you do want me then?"

"…"

"That's a very encouraging silence," Tyson's voice seemed to lower as he started to brush his nose against Kai's.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, his voice caught in his throat and hushed.

"You owe me a full-on kiss, Kai," Tyson's eyes seemed to haze over as Kai felt all the self control he'd ever held against Tyson just melt away in seconds. Their lips were mere inches apart when the familiar voice of Hilary rang out through the house.

"Tyson!" she yelled, causing Kai's body to jerk with the shock, making Tyson topple off of his lap and onto the floor. "Tyson I'm here! Where are you?" Tyson sat up, a small scowl on his face.

"In here, Hil!" Tyson called back to her. Within moments the sliding door to the room in which Tyson and Kai sat was pulled open, and in the doorway stood Hilary, wearing a pastel green cropped t-shirt, a white mini-skirt and a pair of wooden sandals with what appeared to be a two inch heel. There were a multitude of bangles on her wrists, a delicate-looking anklet around her left ankle and a pair of large, plastic, hoop earrings in her ears. She had definitely acquired a different style from being at beauty school.

"Well there you guys are! At least I haven't missed the party!" the brunette grinned playfully and set her bag at the door, walking over to her two friends.

"You're the first one here," Tyson smiled up at her from his position on the floor. "Kai got here yesterday."

"Wow," Hilary looked over to Kai, who was trying to hide how shocked he was at how close he and Tyson came to kissing again. "Kai? Early? Wait, even Kai here at all is creepy. What's going on?"

"Ah! You're gonna have to wait until everyone else arrives!" Tyson leapt up, a sly grin on his face.

"What!" Hilary wailed. "Why?"

"Because I want everyone here so I don't have to keep repeating myself!" Tyson patted Hilary on the shoulder. "Plus, it's huge so I want all my best friends around me when I make the announcement!"

"Man, it must be important to you if you got Kai to come!" Hilary smiled. "I bet you dragged him kicking and screaming!"

"You could say that," Tyson looked down at Kai almost mockingly, the older man avoiding his gaze altogether.

"So! When are the others arriving?" Hilary asked, excited to hear about the grand news Tyson had for them.

"No idea," Tyson smiled, one hand going behind his head in a slightly apologetic fashion. Hilary looked mortified.

"What do you mean you have no idea!" Hilary nearly screamed. "Haven't you even called them yet!"

"I called them alright," Tyson raised his hands in his defence against the now infuriated young woman. "Just dunno if they'll get here today or…uh…tomorrow." the final word seemed to send her through a loop as she grabbed for the collar of Tyson's shirt.

"Tyson! I swear if they don't show up today I'm going to see you HANG!" she started to shake his viciously. Kai just looked on, opting to remain mutual as he had always done. When Hilary finally let go of him, Tyson fell to the ground in a daze. "I'm going outside to cool off! You'd better check to see if they're coming while I'm out Tyson!" and with these words of warning, Hilary stomped out, sliding the door shut harshly.

"Way to stick up for me Kai," Tyson moaned, rubbing his head.

"I don't want to get involved in your stupid fights," Kai said blandly, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"I'm your fiancé, Kai!" Tyson laid his hands down on Kai's thighs, causing Kai's eyes to snap open and his attention to snap rapidly onto the bluenette.

"Says you," Kai replied, trying to maintain his stability whilst trying to keep his gaze off of Tyson's hands.

"I'm gonna dog you until you give in, Kai. Just accept it," Tyson's hands snaked up Kai's legs and onto his torso, giving Tyson all the incentive he needed to get back onto Kai's lap.

"Get off," Kai ordered bluntly.

"With you? Gladly," Tyson's mischievous grin resurfaced, and Kai's face went traffic light red.

"Give it a rest Tyson!" Kai hissed amidst his embarrassment. "Will you get your mind out of my pants and focus on something else!"

"What like?" Tyson asked, feigning innocence and his left hand slunk up the back of Kai's t-shirt, his fingers running in circles over Kai's pale skin, causing Kai to shudder.

"Anything!" Kai insisted, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his composure, particularly with Tyson's face edging closer and closer with ever passing moment. "What are you doing now?"

"You still owe me that kiss, Kai."

"Tyson! Hilary's here!"

"I don't care, if she walks in, she walks in. I'm not waiting another three years just to have you, Hiwatari." Kai gulped. He had to mean business, having referred to Kai as 'Hiwatari' instead of just 'Kai'. Tyson placed his right hand carefully at the back of Kai's head and started to pull the older man's face towards his own. Once again, Hilary's voice tore through the silence, and once again Tyson was knocked off of Kai's lap and onto the floor.

"Dammit Hilary!" Tyson hissed, clenching his fists and getting to his feet. "Come on, I guess this'll have to wait."

_"Oh good,"_ Kai thought, wordlessly rising to his feet and following Tyson out of the door. Hilary was in the garden, glomping a shorter man. There was no doubt in either of the men's minds that it was Kenny.

"Kenny!" Tyson grinned, running forward to free his old friend from Hilary's embrace. "You're sober!"

"Haha, very funny," Kenny started to rub his head slightly at his temples. "Tyson, I have a splitting headache do you have any aspirin?"

"I think we have some soluble stuff in the kitchen," Tyson mused. "You know, some of that Aspro Clear stuff…I don't know if it's any good cos it's new. Gramps just decided to buy it. You can guinea pig it, if you want."

"Sure. Whatever. As long as it gets rid of this headache," Kenny moaned, slumping in towards the house. Tyson turned back to face Hilary, who was glomping another unfortunate soul.

"Were they…there before?" Tyson asked, looking in Kai's direction, expecting an answer but receiving none. The bluenette shrugged and pried Hilary from around Max, causing the brunette to move on to Rei, who was stood close by.

"Hey Ty!" Max smiled, pulling his old friend into an embrace. "It's been three long years! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Maxie," Tyson grinned broadly, looking his American friend up and down. "You look great!"

"Thanks! I've been working out a bit," Max couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Sure, only recently, but I bet you haven't at all!"

"Hey!" Tyson cried indignantly, his smile still shining through. "I have been keeping my training going!"

"Much to the joy of old Sourpuss over there, I assume," Max pointed over to the impassive former team captain, who seemed about as thrilled to see his former team-mates as he had done the last time they'd seen one another.

"Aw yeah," Tyson looked over to Kai, who stubbornly refused to look him in the eye. "Well, Kai's Kai, and he's the kind of guy you wouldn't change, because if he changed, I'm pretty sure Hell would freeze over!"

"True!" Max laughed. The smiling pair then affixed their attention on the recently-freed Rei. They swiftly pulled him into a second embrace, all three laughing and smiling, so happy to see one another.

_"This is both disturbing and sick,"_ Kai looked over at the group contemptuously._ "I hate sappy reunions. My reunion with Tyson was enough." _Recalling the details of that first meeting, Kai promptly turned on his heel and began to walk away. _"I'm so thankful I have my motorbike here. I have to get away from the mass sugar-fest."_ Turning back to look over at his reunited friends once more, Kai walked over to his motorbike, put on his gloves and helmet, and started the engine.

"What's that noise?" Rei asked. "It sounds like a motorcycle."

"Kai owns one…" a sudden realisation dawning on Tyson, he darted off just in time to see the older man tear out of the dojo and off down the road. "Kai! Get back here!" Tyson was infuriated that he'd just decided to ride off like that. It was rude.

"Kai is still Kai, I see," Rei laughed. "That's a relief!"

"That's right!" Max laughed as well. Tyson continued to look down the road which Kai had torn away on.

_"Kai…"_ Tyson thought._ "Where are you going?"_

_

* * *

_

**AN:** This chapter was a bit longer, but I revised it and didn't like how it ended, so I cut it here. Like it? Want more? Review please!


End file.
